SAD LOVE
by Claudia Quintin
Summary: Sungmin, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang akan menjadi pembantu di Rumah Bordil milik Shin Ahjumma. Kyuhyun, pengusaha tampan berusia 28 tahun yang senang bermain dengan tubuh wanita. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menodai Sungmin? /KYUMIN/OLD!KYU
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Summary: Sungmin gadis berusia 17 tahun ini akan bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah bordil milik Shin ahjumma. Tapi bagaimana, jika sungmin dinodai oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Warning: Ini GS. Ada banyak typo dimana-mana-_-

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah kau sudah sampai!" ucap Ahjuma pemilik rumah 'pelacur' menyambut kedatangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum sembari menundukkan kepala untuk memberi salam kepada Ahjumma itu.

"Ne~. Jeongmal gamsahamnida Ahjumma. Ahjumma telah memberiku pekerjaan"

"Cheonmayo Sungmin-ah. Hanya ini yang bisa ahjumma bantu. Ahjumma harap ini bisa meringankan beban pengobatan Appa mu"

"Ahjumma, ini sudah lebih dari cukup"

Kini mereka berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Desisan para wanita dirumah itu tak Dapat dihindari.

"barang baru ya?"

"cantik. Ahjumma memang tak salah memilih"

"wah~ dia akan laku.."

Seperti itu lah desisan para wanita yang ada dirumah itu. Sungmin hanya menunduk dalam mendengar para yeoja 'gila' itu berbica.

"Ya! Sungmin- ku tidak akan menjadi seperti kalian! Ia hanya bertugas sebagai pembantu disini! Jagan sampai kalian menularkan yang tidak-tidak! Jika kalian melanggar.. habis sudah riwayat kalian! ARRASEO?"

"Ahjumma tidak asyik!" ujar salah satu wanita disana

"ne halmeonie. Arra arra" ujar wanita yang lain

"ya! Aku bukan halmeonie mu!"

"ahjumma~" kini Sungmin bersuara.

"Sungmin, Sebaiknya kau jangan berteman dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi gila seperti mereka" ucap Shin Ahjumma lagi.

"sudahlah. Ayo kita kekamarmu" Shin Ahjumma menarik tangan dan koper Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau hanya boleh bekerja sampai jam 5 sore! Setelah jam 5 sore, kau harus masuk dan mengunci rapat kamarmu. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kekamarmu. Kecuali aku! Arra?" ujar Shin Ahjumma.

Kini mereka sudah ada dikamar yang akan ditempati Sungmin.

"Ne ahjumma. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"ahjumma tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu Sungmin-ah. Kemarilah~" ujar Shin Ahjumma. Ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin menurut. Kini ia telah duduk di samping Shin Ahjumma.

"Sungmin-ah.. Ahjumma sangat menyayangimu.." Shin Ahjumma mengelus lembut rambur Sungmin yang panjang.

"Ne ahjumma. Aku tau.. aku juga menyayangi ahjumma" Sungmin tersenyum sembari menikmati usapan lembut dari sang ahjumma yang ia telah anggap sebagai Eommanya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah .. saranghaeyo" ucap Shin ahjumm begitu lirih.

"Ahjumma .." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Shin Ahjumma yang tadi membelai rambutnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aniyo.. hanya cukup menjawab Sungmin-ah" Shin ahjumma mengulum bibirnya.

"Hhh~ Nado ahjumma" Sungmin memberika senyuman tulusnya.

"nah.. Letak semua barang-barang mu pada tempatnya. Ahjumma tinggal dulu ne? Begitu Ahjumma keluar, kunci pintu kamarmu!"

"Ne ahjumma"

Kini Shin Ahjumma sudah meninggalkan Sungmin. Kini ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Shin ahjumma tampak mondar-mandir didepan pintu. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Mengingat ia belum mempunyai 'barang' baru untuk 'pelanggan' tetapnya.

"Tuhan.. tolong jaga Sungmin-ku .." batin Shin Ahjumma.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan rumah bordil Shin Ahjumma.

Shin ahjumma semakin takut.

"ahjumma.." ucap seorang namja.

"Aa- tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Anda sudah datang?" shin ahjumma semakin takut

"aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi ahjumma. Mana gadis ku?" tanya pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Tuan .. silahkan masuk dulu" Shin Ahjumma mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Mereka berdua masuk. Mata Shin Ahjumma segera mengisyaratkan pada wanita lainnya untuk mulai menggoda Kyuhyun

"Tuaan... ayo kita bermain sampai pagi" ucap seorang Yeoja yang mengerti isyarat Shin Ahjumma. Yeoja itu langsung menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aiish! Aku sudah bosan denganmu! Ya! Ahjumma mana barangku? Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa menunggu" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tuan.. be – begini.." Shin Ahjumma tampak gugup.

"AISSH!" Kyuhyun mendorong yeoja yang menggodanya tadi dan mulai menulusuri kamar yang ada di rumah ini.

"tuan tolong beri saya waktu lagi.." ujar Shin Ahjumma berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun.

Dan

Ceklek

Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan gadisnya

"ahjumma? Kau kah itu?" ujar Sungmin yang masih sibuk merapikan barangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis melihat gadis cantik yang ada didepan matanya.

"aah .. josonghabnida, nuguseyo?" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat muka polos gadis berusia 17 tahun itu.

Kyuhyun mengunci kamar Sungmin. Ia mulai berjalan menuju Sungmin. Ia semakin mundur dan akhirnya punggung Sungmin menyentuh tembok.

"tu – tuan ... anda mau apa?" ujar Sungmin . Kini kyuhyun sudah menghimpit tubuh mungil Sungmin .

"Kau diam saja. Diam dan turuti kemauanku" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah polos Sungmin.

Malam itu, Kasur Sungmin menjadi saksi bisu. Saksi dari kekejaman Kyuhyun yang telah menodai Sungmin . Bau cairan Kyuhyun mendominasi kamar Sungmin. Tak ada desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Yang ada hanya tangisan dan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya

Kyuhyun menyiksanya tadi malam. Tak membiarkan tubuh Sungmin lepas dari tubuhnya. Sungmin terperangkap dalam tubuh kekar Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menangis dengan keras akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencakar, menampar, menendang Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah tubuh seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memakai jas nya lagi. Ia menutupi bagian lehernya, akibat cakaran Sungmin tadi malam. Sungmin hanya bisa mematung. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangis. Air matanya telah habis karena tadi malam.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum evil melihat sosok seorang Sungmin memantul indah dicermin. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang seperti mayat hidup itu.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Tapi, dengan cepat Sungmin menolak pelukan itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Hahaha! Kau munafik sekali!" satu kalimat tajam sudah keluar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam. Ia tak bergeming.

"kau harusnya bersyukur Lee Sungmin! Tadi malam kau memperlakukanku semena-mena! Aku telah membayarmu bukan?! Apa uang 100 juta won tidak cukup untuk membeli tubuhmu itu?! KAU MUNAFIK SEKALI! KATAKAN SAJA BAHWA KAU JUGA MENIKMATINYA TADI MALAM!"

PLAAAK!

Sebuah tamparan kembali diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyuh kembali tersenyum evil

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU!" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti malam aku datang lagi jagi. Annyeong~" Kyuhyun mengucapkan ini ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Blam

Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin termenung. Ia melihat tumpukan uang diatas meja rias. Tatapan Sungmin sangat tidak bisa diartikan.

"Gila.." desis Sungmin.

Ia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. "Akh.. Tubuhku sakit semua" .

Bahunya membiru, daerah selangkangannya juga terasa perih. Mengingat bagaimana kasarnya Kyuhyun memperlakukannya tadi malam.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin mulai menghidupkan keran air, ia membiarkan ratusan tetesan air membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hiks.." Sungmin menangis. Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan, aku appa" ujar Sungmin dengan lirih

Warna kebiruan dilangit Kota Seoul mulai berubah menjadi Oranye terang. Matahari mulai meneggelamkan dirinya. Senja ..

"Ternyata senja sangat menyanangkan .." ujarnya. Kini Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya disalah satu trotoar kota Seoul. Wanita berusia 17 tahun itu baru saja selesai berbelanja

_**"Nanti malam aku datang lagi jagi. Annyeong~"**_

Sungmin teringat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

Ia bergidik ngeri, ketika ia mengingat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu didepan telinganya.

"Sungmin! Darimana saja kau?!" bentak Shin Ahjumma. Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin menatap lantai yang ia pijak.

"Ah.. ahjumma hanya khawatir Sungmin-ah" Shin Ahjumma melembutkan suara nadanya

Sungmin melukiskan senyum di bibir tipisnya

"Aku baru pulang berbelanja Ahjumma" ucap Sungmin. Ia memperlihatkan kantung brlanjanya pada Shin Ahjumma.

"yasudah. Kau masuk kedalam kamarmu" Shin Ahjumma mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut

"Ne ahjumma." Sungmin membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin-ah.. maaf atas kejadian tadi malam. Ahjumma tidak bisa melindungimu" ujar Shin Ahjumma. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Pintu rumah Shin Ahjumma dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang namja tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"jangan menghalangiku Ahjumma" ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Ia berbicara dengan Shin Ahjumma tanpa memerhatikan lawan bicaranya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya kekamar gadisnya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun sedang membawa beberapa botol wine, dengan kadar alkohol tinggi.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai dikamar Sungmin.

Ia memberikan senyuman pada Sungmin. Sungmin tak membalas senyum Kyuhyun.

"Jagi-ya~" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sungmin, dan menyesap aroma khas gadisnya.

"Ngghhh~" satu lenguhan berhasil keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sungmin merasa sangat geli ketika lidah panas Kyuhyun menjilati lehernya.

"Tu- tuan" ujar Sungmin, ia mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

Pipi Sungmin memanas.

"kenapa panas?" batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas melihat gelagat Sungmin.

"Hei.. jika kau bisa meminum habis minuman ini.. Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kepuasan dan kebahagiaan" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan botol wine itu pada Sungmin.

"ini.. apa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Ini.. Kau minum saja" ujar Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil botol yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun.

Hanya dengan beberapa kali tegukan saja Wine itu sudah habis.

"Hanya segini?" tanya Sungmin polos. Sungmin merampas botol kedua. Tak perlu waktu lama Wine berkadar alkohol tinggi itu habis dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Rasanya ... hehehe.. Tuan, ternyata kau sangat tampan. Tapi?! Aaahh~ tuan, kau ada banyak" Ujar Sungmin, sepertinya efek alkohol itu sudah menjalar pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan cepat ia menjilat, menyesap, menggigit bibir tebal Sungmin. Tak ada perlawanan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi disela-sela kecupan panasnya itu.

Sreeet

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin kekasur.

"Nggghh" Racau Sungmin. Ia mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman panas itu. "Wae?" taya Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku mau muntah!" ujar Sungmin. Ia berlari kencang kearah toilet.

"HUUEEK!"

Sungmin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia berkumur-kumur untuk menghilangi rasa asam dimulutnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan toilet.

Ia melihat kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Tuan..."

BRUUKKK!

Sungmin pingsan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun megeluarkan 'evil smirk'-nya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin dikasur.

"Malam ini kau milikku~" Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Malam itu, sekali lagi. Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuh Sungmin dengan kasar. Kepala Sungmin terasa berat. Sangat sulit untuk mengatakan 'tidak' untuk kelakuan bejat Kyuhyun.

TBC

Duh-.- maaf untuk typoes nya. Jujur aja, awalnya FF ini castnya Kyuhyun dan Kim Hyera. Saya ga mau buat castnya sungmin karena saya ini fujoshi akut-_-. Tapi akhirnya saya ubah juga XD hoho. Saya harapgak ada typoes lagi. Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyadarkan saya atas ke typoes-san gila saya :3. Oh iya, awalnya FF ini di posting diakun 'Sakurai Jaanko'. tapi, karena FFn nya rusak, jadi jangan bilang saya ini plagiat yaaaaa :3

RnR yaa^^

-himsensungmin-


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: GS, Abal, Typo(es), Gak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Chap sebelumnya

"_**Tuan..."**_

_**BRUUKKK!**_

_**Sungmin pingsan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun megeluarkan 'evil smirk'-nya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin dikasur.**_

"_**Malam ini kau milikku~" Ujar Kyuhyun santai.**_

_**Malam itu, sekali lagi. Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuh Sungmin dengan kasar. Kepala Sungmin terasa berat. Sangat sulit untuk mengatakan 'tidak' untuk kelakuan bejat Kyuhyun**_.

SAD LOVE

Pairing: KyuMin

Author: himsensungmin

.

.

Malam ini, Sungmin kembali disentuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia tak bisa mengelak oleh sentuhan kasar Kyuhyun. Suara desahan Sungmin bagaikan melody indah di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Kau sem – pit sekali Min" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia terus memasuki tubuh Sungmin tanpa hentinya. Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sungmin meremas bantal yang ada ditangannya sampai kukunya memutih.

"Ohh.. Min" racau Kyuhyun lagi. Ketika ia mencapai orgasmenya. Kyuhyun mengeluaran cairannya didalam tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa meringis, saat cairan itu masuk ketubuhnya.

BRUK!

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sungmin. Nafas mereka tak beraturan. Keringat terus bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun menidurkan kepalanya diatas dada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa kini jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan sangat cepat. "Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Namun tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan bahwa nafas Sungmin telah teratur.

"Dia tidur. Astaga! Saat tidur pun masih terlihat cantik" ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sungmin yng begitu damai saat tertidur.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak poni Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

CHU~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Tak ada nafsu diciuman itu. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memberika ciuman selamat malam pada Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa lama mencium Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu ia mecium kening Sungmin yang tertutupi poni.

"Selamat malam" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan kepala Sungmin dilengan kanannya. Lalu Kyuhyun ikut menutup mata dan pergi kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya. Perlahan, sinar matahari memasuki kamar Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya, menguceknya beberapa kali.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kini ia telah berpakaian rapi. Lengkap dengan setelan jasnya. Sungmin membesarkan matanya saat tau, bahwa ada Kyuhyun dikamarnya.

Sungmin melihat kedalam selimut biru yang mutupi tubuhnya dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum, sinis saat tau bahwa ia sudah telanjang.

SREET!

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. ia melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin kedalam toilet.

"Mandilah. Bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai mandi" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia menurunkan tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan.

BLAM

Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet. Membiarkan Sungmin membersihkan tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tak ambil pusing. Ia menghidupkan keran air dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa ini tidak bisa hilang?" tanya Sungmin. ia menggosok bagian kissmark dilehernya dengan scrub yang telah diberi sabun.

" Hiks.. ayo cepat hilang" Sungmin menggosok kuat bagian kissmark itu. Ia menyerah, tanda kemerahan itu juga tak kunjung hilang. Malah, sekarang bertambah merah karena Sungmin menggosoknya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

Sungmin telah selesai mandi. Kini ia duduk disamping ranjangnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berdiri didepan Sungmin. sungmin enggan menatap Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih menatap lantai dingin dibawah kakinya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun saat ia mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Kyuhyun.  
"Ayo tinggal dirumahku. Kita hidup bahagia disana. Kau tak perlu lagi menjadi pembantu ditempat ini" ujar Kyuhyun. Kini ia telah berlutut dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin kembali terdiam. Sungmin sedang mencerna kalimat yang sudah Kyuhyun katakan.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf karena telah menyentuhmu dengan kasar. Maaf kerena telah membuatmu menangis. Maaf karena merenggut semuanya darimu. Karena itu, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan ku" Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia masih berlutut dihadap Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Sungmin pun tak tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tinggal dirumahku? Kau mau memaafkan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun menatap mata sendu Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia hanya dengan sebuah anggukan dari Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Kyuhyun mencium kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Nah ayo. Kita pergi dari tempat ini." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin berdiri.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan barang-barangku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sudah membereskan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu masuk kemobil" jawab Sungmin.

"Kapan kau membereskannya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Saat kau mandi"

"Apa?! Bagaimana jika tadi aku menolak tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Oh ayolah Min. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Sudah. Ayo kita pergi" Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin

"Tunggu!" ujar Sungmin.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia sudah bosan berdebat dengan Sungmin

"Bagaimana dengan Shin Ahjumma?"

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah meminta izin untuk membawamu pulang. Nah, sekarang ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi nona?" Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Shin Ahjumma, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari rumah bordil ini. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. sungmin hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut

Selama perjalanan kerumah Kyuhyun, tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sungmin hanya menatap jalanan, sedangkan Kyuhyun fokus menyetir.

Setelah 25 menit, akhirnya Sungmin tiba dirumah super mewah milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyu nmembukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. mereka memasuki rumah itu bersama.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sungmin saat telah sampai didalam Rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya merespon pertanyaan Sungmin dengan sebuh anggukan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sungmi lagi.

"Tidak. Aku akan tinggal denganmu. Jadi aku tidak tinggal sendiri" ujar Kyuhyun. Pipi Sungmin merona. Kyuhyun tertawa singkat saat melihat pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk melihat-liat rumah besar ini.

"Dan ini kamar kita" ucap Kyuhyun saat memasuki sebuah kamar dengan berukuran yang sangat besar.

"Kita?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya 'kita'. Kita akan tidur satu kamar, dan satu ranjang" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kenapa kau banyak tanya sekali Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun sudah lelah menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang membosankan itu.

"Baiklah~" ujar Sungmin lagi.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk diruang tv sambil berpelukan erat. Sesekali Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman di kepala Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Aku tahu" ujar Sungmin. Kini Sungmin menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak menjawab perasaan ku eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya diam. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris ketika Sungmin tak menjawab perasaannya.

Hening melanda mereka berdua. Mereka tak bersuara sama sekali. Yang ada hanya suara tv yang sedang menyala.

"Ah~ bagaimana jika kita makan?" ujar Sungmin berupaya mencairkan ketegangan ini. Sungmin bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, lalu menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur.

"Baiklah, tuan Cho. Apa saja yang kau punya dikulkas?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuka pintu kulkas.

"Wine, Roti, Mie Instan, Pizza sisa, dan Telur" ujar Sungmin melihat isi yang ada di kulkas.

"Astaga~. Tak ada makanan lain? Jadi selama kau makan apa saja?" tanya Sungmin sambil kembali ketempat Kyuhyun dan duduk lagi di paha Kyuhyun.

"Aku sibuk sehingga lupa membeli makanan" ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghisap aroma kulit leher Sungmin.

"Alasan klasik. Ahh.. Kyu!" ujar Sungmin. ia kegelian saat lidah panas Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Min~, aku ingin bercinta denganmu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan tanganya kedalam baju Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraba perut Sungmin.

"Tidak. Tidak mau. Ahh.. Kyu hentikan!" ujar Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba dadanya.

Kyuhyun tak mendengar perkataan Sungmin. ia malah semakin menghisap leher Sungmin.

"Kyu.. kumohon. Tolong hentikan.. hiks" Sungmin mulai terisak.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari baju Sungmin.

"Mianhae.. Apa kau tidak mau bercinta dengan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bu – bukan begitu! Aku lapar. Dan ganjil rasanya bercinta disaat lapar" ujar Sungmin polos

"Bwahaha! Kau lapar? Oke. Kita makan diluar" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk keluar dari rumah. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

Perlahan mobil Kyuhyun keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun tetap fokus menatap jalan.

"bagaimana kalau dduboki? Bibimbap? Bulgogi? Japchae? Atau Yangnyeom Tongdak juga boleh, hehehe" ujar ungmin sambil tertawa dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Baiklah tuan putri" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

.

"Pelayan!" ujar Kyuhyun. Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat makan. Seorang pelayang datang ke meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Anda ingin memesan apa tuan? " ujar ramah seorang pelayan.

''Aku ingin memesan Dduboki, Bibimbap, Bulgogi, Japchae, dan Yangnyeom Tongdak" ujar Kyuhyun. Pelayan itu menulis semua yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu minumnya apa tuan?" tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Aku Lemon tea. Bagaimana denganmu Min? Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kyuhyun.

"Engg.. Aku juga Lemon tea" ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah Tuan dan Nyonya silahkan tunggu sebentar" Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Kyu, kenapa memesan banyak sekali?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau suka semua itu. Jadi aku memesan semuanya" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum tulus melihat Sungmin.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika tidak habis?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak apa. Tidak masalah" kawab Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kau ingin aku memakan mu eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sangat manis.

Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Muka Sungmin memerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa lagi melihat Sungmin.

"Tuan, Nyonya. Silahkan pesanan anda" ujar seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu menaruh makanan yang dipesan, diatas meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Permisi tuan" Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya lagi lau pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Nah! Selamat makan!' ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tiba didalam rumah. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan acar makan malam.

"Eum. Gomawo Kyu" ujar Sungmin.

GREP!

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, apa sekarang kita sudah bisa bercinta?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Sungmin setuju saat ia mengajak Sungmin bercita.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin, dan mecium bibirnya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin denga kasar. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun berada di tengkuk sungmin, sedangkan tangan Kirinya berada di pinggang Sungmin.

"Eeenghh.." lenguhan Sungmin keluar. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat lenguhan indah itu eluar dari bibir Sungmin.

SRET!

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin di pundaknya.

"Ya! Kyu, turunkan aku! Aku tidak ingin jatuh!" ujar Sungmin. ia memukul-mukul punggung Kyuhun.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat melangkah kekamar mereka dan menendang pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat itu.

"As your wish babe" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia menurunkan tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun menyatukan hidungnya denga hidung Sungmin. nafas sungmin sangat terasa di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit hidung Sungmin dengan kuat.

"Aww~ sakit Kyu" ujar Sungmin sambil memegang hidungnya yang sudah digigit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. sungmin benar-benar terbuai dengan kecupan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun sudah membuka pakaiannya. Kyuhyun juga sudh membuka pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun memindahkan bibirnya ke dada Sungmin. sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat karena tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Akh.." Sungmin merintih saat Kyuhyun menggigit dadanya.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin mulai merintih kesakitan lagi, saat Kyuhyun mencoba memasukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin.

Lama-kelamaan rintihan Sungmin beralih kedesahan. Desahan Sungmin benar-benar seperti alunan musik yang lembut ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." ujar Sungmin. iamenatap wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium mata Sungmin.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin. namun kali ini Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut hingga Sungmin merasa terbuai.

Dan sekali lagi malam ini menjadi malam yang indah bagi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Hohoh. Maaf aku gak bisa buat ff yang begituan. Kalau mau buat yang ff begituan aku gak ngerti awalnya kaya gimana-_-. Maaf kalau ada typo(es), mengingat aku adalah ratu dari segala ratu typo(es). Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah Review ff nya :3 seneng banget waktu baca review dari kalian semua.

Naaah~ tetap review yaa

Terimakasih ^^

-himsensungmin-


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: GS, Abal, Typo(es) berserakan, Alur cerita gak karuan.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_**Kyu.." ujar Sungmin. ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium mata Sungmin. **_

_**Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin. namun kali ini Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut hingga Sungmin merasa terbuai.**_

_**Dan sekali lagi malam ini menjadi malam yang indah bagi Kyuhyun.**_

SAD LOVE

Pairing: KyuMin

Author: himsensungmin

.

.

.

Matahari mulai mengeluarkan cahaya silaunya. Perlahan sinarnya memasuki celah ventilasi kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbangun, namun tak ada niat untuk membuka matanya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sungmin yang berhembus dan mengenai lengan kirinya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak poni Sungmin yang menutupi matanya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin, ia tak berniat untuk membangunkan Sungmin. mengingat tadi malam mereka melakukan 'ini dan itu' hingga larut malam.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh polos Sungmin. Lalu ia mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut dan lama. Kyuhyun menjilat dan menggigit kening Sungmin pelan.

"Enghh.." lenguh Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhenti mencium kening Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin udah bangun.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tak membuka matanya.

"Jika sudah puas tidur, kenapa tidak membuka mata eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

"Aku belum bangun" ujar Sungmin tanpa membuka matanya. Kyuhyun tertawa singkat.

"Jika belum bangun kenapa berbicara?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sungmin.

"Apanya yang tidak ada?"

"Tidak tahu'"

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

"Ayo bangun. Tidak baik tidur terlalu lama" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya. "Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aah~ sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Sekarang kau bangun, bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu kita sarapan" ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kita sarapan apa? Tidak ada yang bisa dimakan" ujar Sungmin.

"Makan roti saja" ujar Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Mereka sarapan dalam keheningan. Sungmin mengunyah dengan pelan roti yang masuk dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau selalu begini?" tanya Sungmin. ia berhenti mengunyah.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya "Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau selalu meniduri wanita, merayunya agar bisa tinggal dirumahmu, dan lalu kau membuang mereka setelah kau bosan dengannya? " tanya Sungmin panjang lebar. Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Jujur saja, ia tak suka dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun masih saja diam. Ia menekuk wajahnya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Ya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Hanya dengan satu kata jawaban dari Kyuhyun sudah bisa membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Jadi, setelah kau meniduri ku, kau akan membuangku?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia menahan tangisnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah sekarang.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun singkat (lagi)

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku mencintaimu" jawab Kyuhyun pelan namun terdengar tegas.

"Apakah kau mudah jatuh cinta? Apakah kau bisa mencintai wanita yang bahkan balum kau kenal selama 1 minggu?" Sungmin merasakan nafasnya begitu sesak. Ia merasa bahwa paru-parunya sedang diremas dengan kuat.

"Apakah perlu waktu lama untuk mencintai seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia menatap mata Sungmin yang sudah berair.

"Min. Dengarkan aku" ujar Kyuhyun. ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Aku bukan tipe pria yang mudah jatuh cinta. Tapi, entah kenapa saat aku melihatmu. Aku merasa hatiku sudah terikat oleh hatimu"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencintaimu. Tapi, coba cintai aku secara perlahan" ujar Kyuhyun. ia mencium tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku.. tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi" ujar Sungmin. ia menatap tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa. Tidak masalah" ujar Kyuhyun. kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup matanya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan menciumnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Tak ada lumatan kasar dalam kecupan itu.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Ia beralih mencium pipi berisi milik Sungmin. ia menggigit pipi itu perlahan.

"Kyu, hentikan~" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti mencium Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih" ujar Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengusap pipi Sungmin yang tadi ia kecup.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tulisan hangul yang ada didepan laptopnya. Ternyata hanya libur satu hari saja sudah membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk.

"Hhhh~~" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Jujur, ia merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil iPhone nya dan membuka galeri foto. Ia tersenyum melihat beberapa foto Sungmin yang Ia ambil saat Sungmin sedang terlelap.

"Manis" ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat foto Sungmin yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibir nya.

"Jadilah milikku selamanya Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun mencium salah satu foto Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali iPhone nya. Ia menatap layar yang ada didepannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat mengetahui bahwa usahanya sedang dimasa-emasnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat ia mengingat wajah Appanya.

Ya~ sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Keluarganya. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa Kyuhyun merenggangkan hubungannya dengar keluarganya terutama Appanya.

Tapi, walaupun begitu sesekali Kyuhyun tetap menghubungi Eommanya. Ya, eommanya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Eommanya adalah wanita yang paling ia sayang. Kyuhyun tak akan tingal diam jika ia tahu bahwa ada orang yang kan melukai eommanya. Ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh orang yang sudah menyakiti Eommanya bahkan jika itu Appanya sekali pun.

Ah, tak lupa juga, Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang adik lelaki yang 5 tahun dibawahnya.

Namanya Cho Jinwoo. Sekarang Jinwoo sedang ada diluar negeri. Kyuhyun menyarankan agar Jinwoo mengambil ilmu perhotelan dan Jinwoo tentu saja menerimanya.

Hmmm.. Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan yang sudah membangun perusahaannya sendiri tanpa embel-embel nama keluarga. Begitu hebat bukan?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kriieeeet..

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dibuka perlahan.

"Annyeong sajangnim" ujar seorang pemuda yag tidak terlalu pendek dan atletis.

"Ah~ Donghae hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Kyuhyun,

"Dan juga, jangan panggil aku Sajangnim!"

"Ne, tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak lebih tampan dariku" ujar Donghae dengan diiringi tawa.

"Hyung!"

"Yayaya"

"Eumm, ada apa hyung datang keruanganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae duduk disofa yang ada diruangan Kyuhyun dan berbaring diatasnya "Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Donghae.

"Aish! Bukan begitu hyung! Aku hanya ingin bertanya"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan dengan pekerjaanku" ujar Donghae. Ia menutup matanya saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya Kyu!" donghae bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kemarin kau libur, kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sekilas lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Aku ada urusan" jawab Kyuhyun singkat,

"Apakah penting?"

"Ya"

"Lebih penting dari pekerjaanmu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tentu"

"Benarkah? Memangnya urusan apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae malas dan ia menghela nafasnya Kasar.

"Hyung. Kenapa kau ingin tahu urusaanku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. apa kau bermain wanita lagi?" tanya Donghae. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aissh! Jinjja! Hyung sejak kapan kau selalu ingin tahu apa saja urusanku?"

"Sejak kau tidak masuk kerja kemarin" jawan Donghae dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia tak menghiraukan Donghae lagi.

Donghae kembali berbaring diatas Sofa. "Kyu.. berhentilah mempermainkan tubuh dan perasaan wanita" ujar Donghae tanpa menatap Kyuhyun . ia hanya menatap langit-langit ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mempermainkan mereka. Mereka yang terpesona olehku, dan dengan mudahnya memberikan tubuh mereka" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Donghae tersenyum singkat. "Kau sudah dewasa Kyu. apa kau tidak takut akan dosa yang nantinya datang menghampirimu Kyu?" tanya Donghae lagi, yang masih menatap lagit-lagit ruangan.

"Hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara tentang ini. Sudahlah" ujar Kyuhyun. ia benar-benar muak dengan semua pertanyaan yang Donghae berikan.

"Ne, arraseo Kyu sajangnim" ujar Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Aish! Terserah kau sajalah hyung"

Kyuhyun mencibir sekilas, ia menatap lagi layar laptopnya. Lalu menatap donghae yang masih berbaring dengan santainya di sofa.

"Hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengn Hyukjae noona?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mematikan laptopnya.

"Sejak kapan kau selalu ingin tahu masalahku Kyu?" ucap Donghae seraya meniru kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tadi ia ucapkan untuknya.

"Terserah kau saja Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

.

TBC..

Duh maaf, ffnya pendek banyak typo(es), alur kecepatan, gak sesuai EYD atau apalah. Kali ini aku benar-benar gak semangat ngetik. Gak ada yang bisa semangatin aku ngetik FF bahkan sahabatku sekali pun-_-. Aku benar-benar badmood. Dan maaf aku malah curhat disini-_-

Oh iya, terimakasih atas review kalian semua. Haha..

Tetap review ya~, review kalian benar-benar berharga. HAHA :D

-himsensungmin-


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: GS, Abal, Banyak typo, Alur kecepatan.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_**Hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengn Hyukjae noona?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mematikan laptopnya.**_

"_**Sejak kapan kau selalu ingin tahu masalahku Kyu?" ucap Donghae seraya meniru kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tadi ia ucapkan untuknya.**_

"_**Terserah kau saja Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun lagi**_.

SAD LOVE

Pairing: KyuMin

Author: himsensungmin

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau nanti bisa menemaniku berbelanja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun sekilas. "Bisa saja. Tumben sekali kau mau berbelanja Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Ya, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

"Aku tidak ada makanan lagi" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Omo! Bagaimana seorang pemimpin perusahaan berkelas Korea Selatan bisa kehabisan makanan? apa kau jatuh miskin Kyu?"

"YA! HYUNG! Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya istirahat makan siang nanti, kita berbelanja. Lalu setelah itu kita kerumahku! Arraseo?"

"Ne, Kyu sajangnim" jawab Donghae malas yang dibalas oleh cibiran dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin mengitari rumah besar Kyuhyun. sesekali ia terhenti untuk melihat beberapa barang yang ada disana. Bukan hanya mengitari. Tapi, sungmin juga mengecek apa saja yang ada didalam rumah besar ini.

"Benar-benar berkelas" ujar Sungmin saat melihat satu guci kecil.

"Pasti ini mahal" Sungmin masih memperhatikan guci kecil itu.

"Apa dia tidak mempunyai keluarga? Kenapa tidak ada foto apapun dirumah ini?" Sungmin kembali mengitari rumah besar itu. Sungmin terhenti ditaman belakang rumah itu.

Mata Sungmin melebar melihat taman itu. Taman itu dipenuhi bunga Mawar yang ukurannya bisa dikatakan besar.

Sungmin mendekati bunga mawar tersebut, ia memegang tangkainya untuk mencium aroma bunga mawar tersebut.

"Akh!" rintih Sungmin. ia terkena duri yang ada dibatang Mawar. Sungmin memasukkan jarinya yang terkena duri tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Mawar ini cantik. Tapi, menyakitkan" ujar Sungmin. ia menatap bunga Mawar itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hiks.." isak Sungmin.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Huweeeeeeeee.." Sungmin menangis. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin menangis tanpa alasan sekarang.

"Hiks.." sungmin menyeka air matanya.

"Kyu.." lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin memilih untuk pergi dari taman tersebut. Entah kenapa ia tidak berselera lagi untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang ada di taman itu lagi.

Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat-lihat rumah Kyuhyun. kali ini ia memasuki kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk ditepi ranjang tersebut. Ia mengulum bibirnya. Melihat-lihat isi kamar tersebut.

Mata sungmin tertuju pada koper hitam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil koper hitam tersebut.

Ia meletakkan koper htam itu diatas ranjang. Sungmin mulai membuka koper hitam tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat isi koper itu.

"Masih utuh" ujar Sungmin.

Isi koper tersebut adalah uang yang diberikan Kyuhyun saat ia menyentuh Sungmin dengan paksa.

"Harus ku apakan uang ini?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku merindukan Shin ahjumma.."

.

.

Other Side

"Hyung, menurutmu sebaiknya aku memilih daging yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada di super market.

"Sesuka mu saja Kyu. Cepatlah! Kau sudah membeli banyak bahan makanan! Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan!" ujar Donghae. Ia sudah lelah menemani Kyuhyun berbelanja.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun tak berhenti memasukkan bahan makanan yang Donghae anggap tidak penting. Kyuhyun terus memasukkan bahan makan hingga 2 troli berukuran besar yang ia dan Donghae bawa menjadi penuh.

"Tenang Hyung. Nanti kau makan dirumahku saja" tawa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mati muda karena memakan masakkan bodoh mu" ujar Donghae. Ia bergidik sendiri mengingat jika ia harus memakan masakan yang Kyuhyun masak.

"Tenang, bukan aku yang memasak. Aku juga tidak ingin menghancurkan dapur rumahku" ujar Kyuhyun. ia dan Donghae kembali mendorong troli besar yang sudah penuh itu.

"Kau punya pembantu?" tanya Donghae singkat. Donghae memasukkan cemilan kedalam troli tersebut. Donghae memaksakan agar troli itu muat menampung apa yang ia ambil.

"Bukan pembantu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil terus mendorong trolinya dan melihat-lihat apa saja yang akan ia ambil lagi.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"New sex doll?" tanya Donghae dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Ya. Tapi aku janji. Ia yang terakhir"

"Kau sudah bering berkata seperti itu Kyu" ujar Donghae lagi.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku yakin, dia yang terakhir" ujar Kyuhyun pelan namun tegas.

Donghae mengangguk paham. "Siapa namanya? Berapa umurnya? Apakah dia cantik?" Donghae melontarkan 3 pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin. umurnya 17 tahun. Dan tentu saja ia cantik dan juga manis. Ah bahkan sangat manis" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah" ujar Donghae.

"Hng.. apa ini sudah cukup?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "Apakah 2 troli dengan ukuran besar tidak cukup untuk Sungmin-mu itu?" tanya Donghae sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kurasa sudah" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini kita pulang kerumah ku, dan kita makan. Oke?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ya~. Cepat lah! Aku sudah lapar"

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Bel rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi. Sungmin yang berada dikamar segera berlari menuju pintu.

TING TONG!

Bel itu berbunyi sekali lagi. Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya "Iya, sebentar" teriak Sungmin.

Ceklek

Pintu rumah mewah itu terbuka.

"Lama sekali Min"ujar Kyuhyun sambil membawa berkantung-kantung belanjaan.

"Ah, maaf" ujar Sungmin. kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Namun Donghae tidak. Ia masih memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hyung! Kau tidak masuk eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah ada didalam rumah. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja.

"Ah ne. Permisi" ujar Donghae seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia hanya mmbalas menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin menutup pintu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Banyak sekali yang kau beli" ujar Sungmin sambil membantu membereskan belanjaan.

"Tidak apa. Bukan masalah. Kau bisa memasak Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bisa. Sedikit" jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau masak saja apa yang bisa kau masak" ujar Kyuhyun. ia meninggalkan Sungmin didapur. Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae yang ada di ruang tv.

"Tunggu sebentar Hyung. Sungmin sedang memasak" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia ikut duduk disebelah Donghae dan menatap layar tv.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Donghae yng masih menatap layar tv.

"Aku.. Ya. Tapi, aku masih ragu. " jawab Kyuhyun. ia menatap Donghae sekilas.

"Ragu? Maksudmu?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran.

"Entahlah Hyung. Sungmin tak pernah menjawab perasaanku" Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Ia mengusap keningnya untuk menghilangkan penat.

"Mungkin di masih malu, karena ia berhubungan dengan seorang ahjussi jelek dan tua seperti mu" ledek Donghae yang disertai oleh tawa kecil.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memukul lengan Donghae pelan. Namu ia tak merespon, Donghae kembali menatap layar tv.

.

.

.

"Aku harus memasak apa?" Sungmin mulai panik. Ia tak tahu harus memasak apa untuk dua orang namja yang ada di ruang tv itu.

Sungmin memperhatikan bahan-bahan yang ada. "Cukup banyak" ujar Sungmin seraya melipatkan tangannya didepan dada.

Sungmin mulai mengambil bahan satu persatu. Ia mencuci daging ayam yang akan dijadikan Dakjuk nantinya.

"Apa satu menu saja cukup? Kurasa tidak" Sungmin bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Usai mencuci Ayam, Sungmin mengambil daging dan mencucinya.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ada diruang tv.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sekilas. "Kurasa masih lama. bersabarlah sebentar" ujar Sungmin.

"Ya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

.

.

.

"Selamat makan!" ujar mereka bertiga. Kini diatas meja sudah tersedia Dakjuk, Bulgogi, dan beberapa makanan lainnya.

"Eumm.. mashitta!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja" ujar Donghae yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Masa bodoh" ujar Kyuhyun yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Lee Sungmin? itukah namamu?" tanya Donghae yang menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menurunkan sumpitnya dan mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa canggung jika harus berbicara pada Donghae.

"Ah~. Salam kenal" ujar Donghae. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya. Sungmin tak menjawab salam dari Donghae. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah salam Donghae untuk Sungmin, tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka bertiga. Yang ada hanya suara dentingan sumpit.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya" ujar Donghae seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil piring dan gelas yang ia gunakan tadi.

"Ah, tidak ahjussi. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya" Sungmin mengambil piring yang ada ditangan Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya "Jangan panggil aku ahjussi! Aku belum menikah" ujar Donghae.

"maaf"

"Em.. Bukan masalah. Dan terima kasih atas makanannya. Masakanmu tidak buruk" ujar Donghae yang berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia merasa senang ada yang memuji makanan nya.

Sungmin mencuci semua piring yang digunakan untuk makan tadi.

GREP!

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Ia meletakkan tangannya di perut Sungmin. sedangkan kepalanya berada di ceruk leher Sungmin

Kyu~" ujar Sungmin saat merasakan lidah panas Kyuhyun menjilat lehernya.

"Eum?" sahut Kyuhyun. ia masih menjilati leher Sungmin.

"A – aku sedang mencuci piring Kyu" ujar Sungmin sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahunya. Berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak peduli" Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia tidak hanya menjilati leher Sungmin, kini ia menggigit dengan kuat, hingga leher mulus itu kembali memiliki bercak merah.

"Kyu, aah .. ku mohon hentikan" mohon Sungmin.

SRET!

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya. "Tsk! Aku tidak mau tahu, nanti malam kita bermain sampai aku puas!" ujar Kyuhyun. ia sudah tak sanggup lagi jika Sungmin terus menghindar darinya.

"Sampai kau puas?" tanya Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Mau tidak mau. Kau harus mau" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Biarlah kali ini Sungmin desentuh lagi oleh Kyuhyun.

Bukankah Sungmin sudah dibeli oleh Kyuhyun?.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah ada dikantor. Mereka kembali mengerjakan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda oleh makan siang tadi.

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk" ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"Maaf, sajangnim. Ada yang harus kau tanda tangani" ujar seorang sekretaris Kyuhyun yang bernama Seohyun. Ia memberikan map bewarna kuning kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia membaca dengan teliti setiap kalimat yang ada dimap tersebut.

Setelah itu ia mengambil pulpen yang ada di mejanya. Ia mulai menanda tangani file yang ada di map tersebut.

Kyuhyun memberikan map yang sudah ia tanda tangani kepada sekretarisnya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan ada rapat" ujar Seohyun sambil menerima map kuning.

"Kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Ia tak memperhatikan Seohyun sedikit pun.

"1 jam lagi. Kurasa kita harus bersiap-siap" ujar Seohyun.

"1 jam itu masih lama. jadi aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri dan kau boleh keluar sekarang sekretaris Seo" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Seohyun kaget dengan sikap dingin Kyuhyun. namun, ia tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan.

"Permisi Tuan" Seohyun membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun .

BLAM!

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun ditutup dengan sedikit kasar oleh Seohyun.

"Cih, wanita menyebalkan" ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Ia benar-benar tak suka oleh sekretarisnya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi. Ia tersenyum senang mengingat rapat dikantor selesai dengan sukses dan juga ia tersenyum karena malam ini akan 'bermain' bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memencet kata sandi rumahnya.

"Min, aku pulang"

GREP!

"Selamat datang Kyu~" ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk erat Kyuhyun. sungmin memendam wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Lalu ia menggendong Sungmin. otomatis Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Aku merindukanmu Kyu" ujar Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

CHU~

Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak mengambil pusing kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin menjadi aneh seperti ini.

Sungmin menjilat bibir bawah Kyuhyun. dan Kyuhyun langsung membuka mulutnya agar Sungmin bisa memasukkan lidahnya.

Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kyu~" Sungmin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Ayo bercinta" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar permintaan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Denyitan suara ranjang terdengar saat Kyuhyun memaksa masuk bagian tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Akh! Kyuh.. perlahan" ujar Sungmin. ia memeluk erat bahu Kyuhyun. entah sejak kapan tubuh mereka sudah benar-benar polos sekarang. Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"AHH! KYUH!" Sungmin mendesah dengan keras saat Kyuhyun sudah berhasil memasuki tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Kyuhyun tak memberi jeda untuk Sungmin. kyuhyun memaju mundurkan pinggangnya.

"Aaah.. Kyuh.. ughhh" desah Sungmin. ia tak tahan dengan segala kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Minh..Kau.. Masih semp – it" Kyuhyun berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun merasakan bagian tubuhnya terasa seperti dijepit kuat oleh dinding kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Kyuh~ Lebih cepat.. ah!" desah Sungmin. kyuhyun mepercepat genjotannya diatas tubuh Sungmin.

"Ahh.." Sungmin meringis saat cairan Kyuhyun memasuki tubuhnya.

BRUK!

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Sungmin. ini membuat dada mereka beradu.

"Ahh.." desah Sungmin.

"Min, kau masih sanggup?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia menidurkan kepalanya diatas dada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia memang tidak kuat lagi melayani Kyuhyun

"Aku lelah Kyu.. sudah. Ini cukup" ujar Sungmin dengan suara serak.

"apakah bercinta dengan ku, membuatmu menderita ?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia mengusap pipi berisi milik Sungmin.

"Ani.. Bukan begitu Kyu. aku hanya lelah" ujar Sungmin. ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu. Kita bercinta lagi" ujar Kyuhyun. tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Akh.." rintih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Dan langsung saja Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

"Enghh.." lenguhan Sungmin saat tangan besar Kyuhyun meremas dadanya dengan kuat.

"Akh.." Sungmin merintih lagi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan ia beralih kedada kiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit dengan keras dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar bermain dengat kasar sekarang.

"Kyuh~. Perlahan.." ujar Sungmin. ia sudah tak bisa lagi keluar dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin sudah menangis tanpa suara.

"KYU!" Sungmin berteriak saat Kyuhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya kasar.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan teriak kesakitan Sungmin. pikiran jernih Kyuhyun sudah tertutupi oleh nafsu.

Dan lagi. Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin dengan kasar untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

TBC

BWAHAHAHAHA! Duh.-.

Gimana? Jelek ya? Ngehehehe-_- maaf aku masih canggung untuk buat ff beginian (?).

Kalo baca mah, sering XD

Makasih ya buat kalian yang udah review ff ini. Kalo baca review dari kalian, aku pengen ketawa-ketawa sendiri XD ehehe.

Maaf untuk banyak typo(es) -_-

Oh iya, ini mungkin ff terakhir aku.

Untuk minggu depan sampai ujian kenaikkan kelas selesai, aku mungkin gak akan nulis ff lagi. Aku mau fokus untuk ujian.

Tapi itu masih kemungkinan loh ya .-.v

Muehehehe XD

Tetep Review ya.

Dada ;3

-himsensungmin-


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: FF ABAL, GENDERSWITCH, OLDKYU, ALUR KECEPETAN.

RATE: T+ (For this chap)

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_**KYU!" Sungmin berteriak saat Kyuhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya kasar. **_

_**Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan teriak kesakitan Sungmin. pikiran jernih Kyuhyun sudah tertutupi oleh nafsu.**_

_**Dan lagi. Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin dengan kasar untuk malam ini**_.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Ia menggantikan tugas Bulan yang sudah bekerja tadi malam. Perlahan sinar matahari masuk kedalam celah-celah ventilasi kamar.

Gadis itu. Ah tidak, wanita itu –Sungmin. sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasur yang bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya, ia mengkerutkan dahinya. Tangannya meraba-raba tempat disebelahnya.

Matanya terbuka sempurna saat sesuatu yang dicarinya tidak ada.

"Kyu?" Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya, otomatis membuat selimutnya turun hingga kepinggang.

Sungmin melihat dirinya yang polos itu. Ada banyak bercak ungu disekitar leher, pundak dan dadanya.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat.

"Kyu, kau sudah pergi?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Ia melilitkan selimut, untuk melindungi tubuhya.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya.. ehm.. kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin menghampiri meja makan. Ia menemukan sebuah memo kecil diatas meja makan.

'_Maaf, aku meninggalkan mu disaat kau sedang tertidur._

_Maaf, tadi malam aku berbuat kasar. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku jika sudah melihat mu._

_Maaf, aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu. Aku tidak bisa memasak._

_Aku pulang malam. Jangan mencoba untuk kabur __**ne**__?_

_**Saranghae**__'_

Sungmin tersenyum membaca memo tersebut. Ia membawa memo itu masuk kekamar.

Sungmin memasukkan memo tersebut kedalam koper hitam berisi uang yang pernah Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Sungmin beranjak. Ia memilih untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Ia menghidupkan shower, air dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Sungmin mulai membersihkan tubuhnya yang bau dan lengket itu.

Seusai mandi, Sungmin keluar dari kamar dan duduk diatas sofa.

"Ugh.. Ini sakit sekali" ujarnya memijat-mijat bahunya yang terasa pegal. Bukan hanya bahu, selangkangan dan betisnya juga tersasa sangat pegal.

"Dia seperti ingin memakanku tadi malam"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia kembali mengingat bagai mana Kyuhyun memperlakukannya tadi malam.

Lembut di awal, namun sangat kasar di akhir.

sungmin juga mengingat bagaimana Ia dan Kyuhyun bertemu.

"Haha..."

"Ugh... Hiks.." Sungmin terisak, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

Ingin ia menyalahkan semua yang telah terjadi. Namun apa? Semuanya telah terjadi. Percuma ia menyesalinya sekarang.

"_**Setelah jam 5 sore, kau harus mengunci pintu kamarmu"**_

Sungmin mengingat perkataan Shin Ahjumma. Perkataan itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Ia menyesal karena tak mendengarkan perkataan Shin ahjumma. Sungmin menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Sungmin juga mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun memperkosanya dimalam itu. Jika mengingat hal ini, Sungmin merasa dadanya sangat sesak.

Kyuhyun, membelinya seharga 500 juta? Harga yang fantastis bukan?

Sekarang tubuhnya sudah milik Kyuhyun. namun hati dan cintanya tidak.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin pergi dari rumah megah ini. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terikat oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melipat kakinya dan membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela lutun.

Sungmin kembali menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia menatap layar komputer dengan sangat serius. Namun saat sedang serius bekerja, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memikirkan Sungmin.

Ia terenyum senang. Tadi malam ia dan Sungmin benar-benar menyatu. Tanpa ada 'pengaman' yang menghalangi. Ini pengalaman baru bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga sangat puas dengan pelayanan yang Sungmin berikan.

Yeah~ mengingat Kyuhyun membeli Sungmin dengan harga yang.. ehm.. besar.

500 juta.

Itu bukan jumlah uang yang sedikit. Namun uang sebesar itu tak berarti bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya dalam pekerjaan.

"Kyu, kau serius sekali!" ujar seorang _namja_. Ia mengangetkan kyuhyun dengan memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Aissh! Donghae _hyung!_ Jangan ganggu aku" ujar Kyuhun. Ia mengguncangkan bahunya agar Donghae melepaskan pelukannya.

Bukan melepas, Donghae melah mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kyaa~~ Kyuhyun Oppa kejam padaku" Donghae membuat suaranya seolah-olah dia adalah yeoja.

"_HYUNG!_" gertak Kyuhyun.

"Ck. _Arraseo, arraseo_. Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda" ujar Donghae dengan suara yang kembali seperti biasa. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak ke sofa.

Donghae menyenderkan punngungnya di sofa, dan menaikkan kakinya keatas meja. Tidak sopan? Memang.

"Cho.." panggil Donghae

"Eung?"

"Berapa kau.. ehm.. membelinya?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Membeli apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Sungmin..." ucap Donghae dengan nada yang rendah, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ooh.. lima ratus juta. Kenapa? " ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada santai.

Donghae membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Donghae masih terdiam dengan mata besar dan mulut menganga.

"Tutup mulut mu _Hyung_. Nanti lalat masuk" ujar Kyuhyun. donghae tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kyu.. bagaimana bisa? Kau.. aish." Ujar Donghae, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

"Itu harga yang pantas _hyung-nim_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memberian embel-embel '_nim_' . ia membereskan map-map yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kau akan bosan dengannya Kyu.." lirih Donghae. Kini ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba.

"Jika aku bosan. Aku akan mencampakkannya. Mudah bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun. tidak ada nada penyesalan dalam kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Mudah bagimu. Sulit baginya"

Donghae membenarkan cara duduknya.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_. Biarkan aku menikmati ini"

"Terserah kau saja Cho. Aku tak peduli" Donghae berucap ketus. Ia hanya ingin memperingati sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

"Memang begitu seharusnya"

"Kapan kau masuk, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"sejak tadi. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak menjawab. Jadi, ya aku masuk saja" jawab Donghae santai.

"Ngg.. _Hyung_?"

"Apa lagi?" ujar Donghae seraya meminum teh hangat yang suah ia buat tadi.

"Apa kau dan Hyukjae _noona_ sudah bercinta?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

'BYUUR' (gak bisa buat efek suara-_-v)

Donghae menyemburkan teh yang ia minum tadi.

"UHUK!" Donghae terbatuk-batuk. Ia sangat kaget mendengar pertanyaan 'aneh' dari Kyuhyun.

"YA! APA MAKSUD MU CHO!" Donghae sedikit berteriak. Ia melonggarkan dasinya agar bisa bernafas dengan bebas.

"Aku tanya, apa kau sudah bercinta dengan Hyukjae _noona_? Hanya menjawab _hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Te – tentu saja sudah!" jawab Donghae gugup

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya.

"Sudah berapa kali?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Itu buka urusanmu! Dasar manusia mesum!" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Donghae menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Donghae.

.

.

.

Hari ini. Genap 5 bulan Sungmin berada dirumah Kyuhyun. tanpa pernah mencoba untuk kabur, maupun keluar rumah.

Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin, seolah Sungmin adalah barang yag bisa dipakai sesuka hatinya.

Kyuhyun juga tak pernah membiarkan Sungmin untuk tidur dengan nyeyak. Ia selalu meminta Sungmin untuk melayaninya. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa menolak, dan ia juga tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Sungmin sedang berada didapur sekarang. Ia memotong beberapa sayur-sayuran untuk dijadikan Sup.

'GREP'

Sungmin terkejut sekilas.

Sebuah tangan kekar melingkat di perutnya . Ia tersenyum melihat tangan itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyu.. aku sedang memasak" ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Tak perlu kau katakan, aku sudah tahu jika kau sedang memasak Min" jawab Kyuhyun. sungmin hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Wangi.."

"Apanya yang wangi?" tanya Sungmin. ia terus melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Kau dan Sup" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau suka Sup?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya~ Sup Ayam, Sup Daging, Sup Jagung. Aku suka"

"Aku juga!" jawab Sungmin singkat, namun ada nada keceriaan disana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya ke Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasuki tangannya ke dalam baju Sungmin dan mengusap perut Sungmin yang sudah sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Ugh.. Kyu.. geli" Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia tak nyaman saat ini.

"Kau bertambah besar Min" ujar Kyuhyun santai. Ia masih mengusap perut Sugmin.

"Kyu.. Ku mohon.." lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin. ia meletakkan pisau yang dipegang Sungmin lalu mematikan kompor.

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Sungmin.

Saat bibir mereka bertemu, Sungmin menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut namun menuntut.

Ia menjilat permukaan bibir sungmin. ciuman basah! Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun digunakan untuk mengeratkan pelukan, sedangkan tangan kanannya diletakkan di kepala Sungmin agar Sungmin bisa mengikuti ciuman basah itu.

"Ngghh..." lenguh Sungmin saat tangan nakal Kyuhyun turun kebawah dan meremas bokongnya.

Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan tangan tangan Kyuhyun dari bokongnya.

Kyuhyun semakin memperkuat remasannya. Sungmin mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ahh.. ngh" Sungmin mendesah lagi saat tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di dadanya.

"Kyuh~ ber – ah.. hentikan"

Ucapan Sungmin masih diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin. dan itu membuat ke'privasi'an mereka beradu.

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan 'BRUK'.

Kyuhyun membentur tembok karena Sungmin mendorongnya dengan sangat kuat.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae. Hiks.." Sungmin terisak.

"**Kau bodoh Cho! Kau malah membentaknya!" **batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepala Sungmin didadanya.

"Hiks.. _mianhae_" isak Sungmin.

Air mata Sungmin terus berjatuhan hingga membasahi kaus yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Kyuhyun termenung. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menenangi seorang wanita yang sedang menangis.

Sungmin makin terisak, ia mempererat pelukaannya.

"Min, jangan menangis"

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Maaf, aku membentakmu"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf" lirih Sungmin. ia mencengkram kaus bagian dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lembut. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan 'wanita' nya yang masih terisak.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Ya? Kenapa? Ada apa? Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia masih menggunakan nada lembut.

Ia meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Sungmin.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Min. Liburan keliling eropa? Makan malam mewah? Atau baju dari designer terkenal?"

Kyuhyun menawar kan hal-hal yang mewah untuk Sungmin. ia yakin semua wanita pasti meyukai barang mewah, glamor dan mahal.

Namun Sungmin tidak.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Bukan itu yang aku inginkan" ujar Sungmin.

"Haaah~.. Lalu apa?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku ingin...-"

"Ingin apa Min?"Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin. ia tak suka jika Sungmin harus bertele-tele.

"Aku ingin – "

.

.

.

TBC .-.

Halooooooo semuaaaaa:D

Whoah! Udah gak tau berapa lama FF ini gak dilanjutin.

Jadi yaaaa, maaf aja kalo ceritanya makin 'gaje'.

Aku bingung, gimana sama hubungan KyuMin selanjutnya-_-

Haruskah Kyuhyun menghianati Sungmin?

Atau sebaliknya?

Aaah~ entahlah-_-

Makasih ya, buat reader yang udah nge follow/favorite-in ff ini:3

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah menyampaikan kritik dan saran lewat review. Walaupun gak dibalas tapi aku baca semua review dari kalian.

Aku gak tau mau jawab apa-.-

Pokoknya, tetep review yaaa:3

Dada~

-himsensungmin-


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: FF ABAL, GENDERSWITCH, OLD!KYU, ALUR KECEPETAN.

RATE: T (For this chap)

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_**Aku ingin...-"**_

"_**Ingin apa Min?"Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin. ia tak suka jika Sungmin harus bertele-tele.**_

"_**Aku ingin – "**_

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Shin Ahjumma" ujar Sungmin hati-hati dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Kyuhyuh terdiam medengar permintaan Sungmin. ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

Namun sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Ia tak menoleh kearah Sungmin sedikit pun.

"W – **wae**?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badanya. Ia memegang kedua pipi chubby milik Sungmin

"Kau tak perlu pergi kesana lagi. Lupakan semua" ujar Kyuhyun. ia menarik kepala Sungmin agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Kyu.. Kumohon" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar sehingga Sungmin hampir jatuh.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun datar namun ada nada ketus didalamnya. Ia meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Sungmin berusaha menahan emosinya agar ia tak menangis. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi.

"BRAK"

Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar bantingan pintu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Huft~" Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia kembali kedapur dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan sangat kasar sehingga terdengar bunyi 'Brak'.

Masa bodoh. Ia tak peduli.

Kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya diatas kasurnya. Ia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan dia"

Kyuhyun mengusap mukanya dengan kasar

Ia bagun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjang.

Hening.

Kyuhyun tak melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, mata Kyuhyun melirik ke koper hitam milik Sungmin yang ada di sudut kamar.

Ia tersenyum sinis.

Ia tahu apa isi koper itu.

"_Aku sudah membelinya! Jadi, aku berhak mengaturnya" _batin Kyuhyun

"_Tapi dia juga butuh kebebasan"_

Kyuhyun bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"_Jika, aku biarkan keluar dari rumah ini. Mungkin saja dia akan kabur"_

"_Oh ayolah~ ia sudah hampir setengah tahun bersamaku dan tak pernah mencoba kabur"_

"_Bisa saja ketika aku biarkan keluar, ia mencuri kesempatan untuk kabur"_

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingin membiarkan Sungmin keluar rumah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Tapi di sisi lain ia tak ingin Sungmin-nya kabur dan meninggalkannya.

"_Jika Sungmin kabur dan tidak akan pernah kembali – "_

"Oh tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu sampai terjadi"

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya.

Ia berdiri dan pergi ke balkon kamarnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali Sungmin keluar rumah?"

"Itu sudah lama sekali"

Kyuhyun bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendirin

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kamarnya diketuk perlahan.

"K – Kyu.. A – ayo makan si – siang" ujar Sungmin dari balik pintu.

Tangan sungmin bergetar. Suaranya susah sekali keluar, seperti tercekat ditenggorokan.

"_Great! Dia bahkan berbicara gugup denganku! STUPID CHO! Kau membuatnya takut"_

Kyuhyun berjalan, ia membuka pintu.

"Ayo makan" ujar Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum setulus mungkin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyuh menghentikan langkahnya.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Aku tidah marah Min" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin.

CHUP

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin. hanya sekedar menempelkan, tidak lebih.

"**Kajja!"**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini terdiam. Suasana ruang makan hening, tanpa suara mereka berdua.

Sungmin tak berani menatap Kyuhyun, ia hanya memperhatikan nasi yang akan masuk kemulutnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia memperhatikan Sungmin. ia menumpukan kepalanya ditangan Kirinya.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Sungmin. ia meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Tidak. Ini enak sekali" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. ia tetap memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak selera makan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak. Aku selera sekali"

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Jika tidak suka, jangan kau makan. Aku bisa membuatkan yang lain" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak apa Lee Sungmin!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit membentak.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Lanjutkan makan mu"

Sungmin melanjutkan makannya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin membereskan piring sendiri. Lagi pula Ia tak suka jika berurusan dengan hal seperti itu.

"Kyu? sedang apa?"

Sungmin sudah ada dibelakang Kyuhyun. ia mengeringkan tangannya yang basah karena air cucian.

"Ah min. Kemarilah" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk ia menaruhkan kain tadi ke meja yang ada disampingnya.

GREP.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. ia membenamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut ikal Sungmin yang tergerai.

"Min?"

"Eung?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kelincinya.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membesarkan matanya.

"IYA! AKU MAU! AKU MAU" jawab Sungmin girang. Ia semakin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ok. Ayo~ pakai jaket mu. Kita pergi sekarang juga"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengambil jaket bulu merah.

Setelah mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya Sungmin keluar dari kamar dengan berlari.

"Kyu, aku sudah selesai" ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin.

"_Manis" _pikir Kyuhyun. melihat sungmin dengan jaket merah dengan bulu dibagian penutup kepala. Sungmin benar-benar seperti permen kapas.

"Baiklah! Ayo!"

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan mungil Sungmin

.

.

.

"Kyu, ayo kita kesana" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti.

"Kau ingin naik ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Ayo! Kau juga harus ikut"

"Kau berani bermain Bungee Jumping?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia benar-benar habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Sungmin yang pendiam ternyata berani bermain Bungee Jumping.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sungmin

"Sungmin, Permainan seperti itu sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana jika tali pengamannya putus, dan kau jatuh dari ketinggian itu"

Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya dengan memberi Sungmin nasehat.

"Tapi.."

"Masih banyak wahana permainan yang lain Min" bujuk Kyuhyun. ia tetap berusaha tampil dewasa dihadapan Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kita cari yang lain" ujar Sungmin seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nah begitu! Bagaimana dengan komedi putar?"

"Kyu! aku sudah dewasa. Mana pantas aku memainkan permainan untuk anak umur dibawah 9 tahun!"

"Oh ya? Bukan kah kau masih berusia 7 tahun?" goda Kyuhyun.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Sudah lah. Kita cari wahana yang lain saja" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. sungmin tak dapat menolak. Lagi pula ia senang jika Kyuhyun seperti ini

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap. Cuaca juga semakin dingin. Namun itu tak mematahkan semangat Sungmin untuk tetap berada di taman bermain ini.

"Ini. Makanlah" Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah Hamburger dan sebotol air meniral kepada Sungmin.

"Gomawo~" Sungmin menerima Hamburger itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin.

Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Merasa diperhatikan Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga mau?" Sungmin menyodorkan Hamburger nya.

"Tidak. Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia menaruh lengannya dibahu Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Senang sekali. Ini seperti kencan saja"

Entah karena cuaca yang dingin atau karena Kyuhyun, kini hidung dan pipi Sungmin bersemu merah.

"Ini bukan kencan yang sebenarnya. Lain kali kutunjukkan bagaimana kencan ala orang dewasa" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ala orang dewasa?" tanya Sungmin. ia memakan gigitan terakhir Hamburgernya.

"Ya.."

"Ah kau sudah selesai" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia meminum air mineral yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kita main lagi ya?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengusap bibir Sungmin yang masih ada sisa air dengan punggung tangannya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, cium aku dulu" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia memajukan wajahnya kearah Sungmin.

Chup!

Sungmin mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa disana? Kenapa tidak disini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya.

"Kyu, kau sangat buruk dalam ber-aegyo" ujar Sungmin.

"Aish! Kau ini. Ah sudahlah. Kau ingin main apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bianglala!" ujar Sungmin mantap.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Kyu! lihat itu. Waaah. Indah sekali" ujar Sungmin. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca bianglala sehingga kacanya berembun karena nafas Sungmin

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin. ia hanya menatap Sungmin.

"Wah~ ternyata seperti ini Seoul dimalam hari" Sungmin menatap pemandangan diluar kaca dengan mata berbinar

"Jangan terlalu semangat Min. Nanti kau lelah" ujar Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sungmin.

"Min, kemarilah" ujar Kyuhyun. sungmin menoleh.

Sungmin duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tutup matamu sebentar" Kyuhyun menutup mata Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

CHU~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin. jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan keras. Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

Padahal ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Tapi rasanya tetap sama. Sama seperti ketika pertama kali Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut.

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan, tapi sekarang mulai ada lumatan-lumatan kecil

Walaupun ada lumatan, ciuman itu tetap terasa lembut dan hangat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, sehingga ada benang saliva yang tercipta.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekati wajahnya lagi untuk mencium Sungmin lagi.

Namun saat bibir mereka hampir menyatu, pintu bianglala terbuka.

"Ma – maaf mengganggu. Tapi bianglalanya sudah selesai berputar" ujar petugas bianglala tersebut.

"Ah. Iya. Ayo Min" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang dingin.

Setelah mereka keluar dari arena permainan bianglala. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya ditanah.

"YA! Jangan duduk disana!"ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada membentak. Ia menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Aku lelah" ujar Sungmin. ia tak berdiri. Masih tetap duduk ditanah.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang" Kyuhyun melembutkan suaranya. Ia menjongkokkan dirinya didepan Sungmin.

"Tidak mau" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lagi pula, kapan lagi kita bisa bermain seperti ini? Kau selalu sibuk untuk bekerja" ujar Sungmin ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menatap kepala Sungmin.

"Kapan-kapan, kita main lagi" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tak merespon.

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli permen kapas?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya

"AYO!" ujar Sungmin dengan Semangat.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi aku beli permen kapas yang paling besar" ujar Kyuhyun kepada ahjussi penjual permen kapas.

"Ini dia permennya" Ahjussi itu memberikan permen kapas berwana putih berukuran besar kepada Sungmin.

"Gomawo Ahjussi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberika beberapa won kepada Ahjussi itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun membawa sebuah permen kapas yang besar.

"Gomawo Kyu" ujar Sungmin sambil menerima permen kapas yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggenggam permen kapas tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin. ia meniup tangan Sungmin yang dingin dan memasukkan tangan Sungmin kedalam saku jaketnya.

Sungmin kaget, wajahnya semakin bersemu merah.

"Ha – hangat. Tangan yang satu lagi juga" ujar Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa. Tangan kirimu 'kan sedang ada permen" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin.

"Kau tidak tahan dingin? Hidungmu sampai ikut dingin" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

Sungmin mulai memakan permen kapasnya.

"Hm... manis. Kau mau?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke permen kapas milik Sungmin.

Ia menggigit permen kapas tersebut.

"Kau benar. Ini manis" Kyuhyun mengemut permen yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Hari sudah malam. Lebih bak kita pulang" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus memakan permen kapas yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan mantelnya diatas sofa.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa. Kyuhyun mengusap mukanya.

"Aku lelah sekali.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku tidur lebih dulu. Aku lelah sekali. Selamat malam Kyu" ujar Sungmin. ia langsung berlari kedalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tak meresponnya. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Drrt... drrt... drrt...

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar.

Ia melihat ID caller.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Kyuhyun menyentuh ponsel touch sreen-nya.

"Yeoboseyo" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyu, kau masih mengingatku?" ujar seseorang di telepon itu.

"Tentu Hyung. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah bagus. Hari ini aku akan kembal ke Korea. Dan akan sampai besok pagi. Bisakah aku mengunjungimu?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil 'hyung' oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Boleh saja. Aku akan menunggumu Hyung' ujar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Gomawo Kyu, annyeong"

"Annyeong"

Setelah percakapan itu terputus. Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya.

Kyuhyun berlari kecil kearah kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

"Jaljja min~"

.

.

.

Wah~~

Akhirnya update juga. Wkwkwk XD

Seperti biasa, maaf kalo ada banyak typo .-.

Siapa tuh yang nelpon Kyuhyun?

Tebak deh n_n

O iya. Ada beberapa readers yang aku jawab reviewnya lewat PM:3

See ya~ n_n

-xxxx


End file.
